listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games 1.District 8 boy - Stabbed repeatedly by Marvel in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 2.District 10 girl - Presumably killed by one of the Careers during the Cornucopia bloodbath. 3.District 3 girl - Leg slit open by Distrixt 4girl, then slashed across the forehead by the District 5 boy in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 4.District 6 girl - Stabbed repeatedly by Glimmer in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 5.District 9 boy - Hit in the back by Clove's knife while fighting with katnis over a backpack. 6.District 7 boy - Throat slit by Thresh in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 7.District 9 girl - Presumably killed by one of the Careers in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 8.District 5 boy - Stabbed repeatedly by Glimmer in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 9.District 7 girl - Stabbed by Marvel with a spear in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 10.Jason - Slashed twice in the stomach with a scythe by Cato in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 11.District 4 boy - Unknow killer in the bloodbath. 12.District 8 girl - Stabbed by a unkown career and finished of by peeta. 13.Disrtict 4 girl - Stung to death by tracker jackers. 14.Glimmer - Stung to death by tracker jackers. 15.District 10 boy - Presumably killed by the Careers. 16.District 3 boy- Neck snapped by Cato for letting Katniss blow up the Careers' food supply. 17.Marvel - After stabbing Rue, he had an arrow shot into his neck by Katniss. 18.Rue - Stabbed in the stomach by Marvel. Before she died she asked Katniss to sing to her. Later, after her death, Katniss laid flowers on her. 19.Clove - Hit with a large rock by Thresh, cracking her skull as he thought she was responsible for the death of Rue. 20.Thresh - killed by Cato for killing Clove 21.Foxface - Stole nightlock berries from Peeta's cave that Peeta had accidentally collected. When she ate them, she was dead within seconds. 22.Cato - While holding Peeta in a headlock on the Cornucopia, he told Katniss that she couldn't shoot him without Peeta falling along with him to the mercy of the wolf-mutts. Katniss then shot him in the hand, causing him to lose his grip on Peeta and fall. He was then mauled by the wolves until Katniss shot him in the head, ending his misery. 23.Seneca Crane - Locked in a room containing only a bowl of nightlock berries, as his punishment for allowing Katniss and Peeta to live. He presumably committed suicide with the berries rather than starve to death, as he is dead by Catching Fire. Catching Fire 1.District 5 man - Impaled by Finnick with his trident after he tried to stab Katniss from behind with a spear. 2.District 6 man - Killed by Gloss in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 3.Cecelia - Killed by Enobaria in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 4.Woof - Killed by Brutus in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 5.District 9 woman - Killed by Brutus in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 6.District 9 man - Unknow killer in the bloodbath. 7.District 10 woman - Killed by Enobaria in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 8.Seeder - Killed by Cashmere in the Cornucopia bloodbath. 9.Blight - Electrocuted to death by a force field. 10.Mags Flanagan - Sacrificed herself by walking into the poisonous fog. 11.District 6 woman - Stabed in the chest by a monkey mutt. 12.District 5 woman - Killed by the tsunami. 13.Wiress - Throat slit by Gloss. 14.Gloss - Shot in the heart by Katniss. 15.Cashmere - Hacked in the heart by Johanna. 16.District 10 man - Cause of death unknown. It is possible that he was torn apart by an unidentified muttation, as in the book. 17.Chaff - Killed by Brutus. 18.Brutus - Killed by Peeta. 19.Cinna - Killed by the Capitol under interrogation. 20.Cray - Presumably killed in the bombing of District 12. Mockingjay 1.Boggs - Stepped on a land mine pod. He survived long enough to transfer control of the Holo to Katniss. 2.Mitchell - When Peeta was about to kill Katniss, he tackled him away from her. Peeta then shoved him into a barbed wire net and was then was washed over by the black tar wave. 3.Leeg 1 - Killed when the building she was in was blown up by Peacekeepers. 4.Leeg 2 - Killed when the building she was in was blown up by Peacekeepers. 5.Jackson - Killed in the lizard mutt attack in the sewers. 6.Homes - Killed in the lizard mutt attack in the sewers. 7.Castor - Killed in the lizard mutt attack in the sewers. 8.Finnick Odair - Grabbed by a lizard mutt while trying to escape the sewers before being mauled by the lizard mutts. Katniss then self-destructed the Holo, killing the lizard mutts and putting Finnick out of his misery. 9.Messalla - Disintegrated by a laser beam. 10.Primrose Everdeen- Killed when the rebels dropped the parachute bombs at the gates of President Snow's mansion. 11.Alma Coin - Shot in the heart by Katniss when she realized that Coin was a greater threat than Snow. 12.Coriolanus Snow - Massacred by the citizens of Panem while choking on his own blood after Katniss killed Coin instead of him. Category:Film series